Sequel Kepercayaan : The Edge of That Cafe
by Uchiha Bersaudara
Summary: Di sudut kafe itu ia disakiti. Dua kali. Di sudut kafe itu ia bertemu kembali. Dan di sudut kafe itu, semua berakhir. No Need Flames! RnR, please? ;


**Sequel Kepercayaan :**

**The Edge of That Café **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Angst**

**Rate : K**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), dan yang lainnya yang readers temukan.**

**No Need Flames**

"Hai," suara bening itu kembali menyapa pendengarannya setelah beberapa tahun mereka tak berjumpa. Wajahnya masih sama seperti dulu. Senyum manisnya tak sedikit pun berubah. Perlakuannya yang lembut tak setitik pun pudar dari perempuan itu. Sasuke terpaku sejenak. Berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Hn." Ia pun masih sama. Jawaban singkatnya selalu mengawali percakapan mereka―dulu. Perempuan itu tepat duduk di depannya. Semuanya terasa begitu sama dengan beberapa tahun silam. Di mana semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Karena kesalahannya. Di mana pojok kafe ini terasa begitu menyakitkan baginya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu, Sasuke." Suara bening itu kembali mengalun lembut dari bibir tipis Sakura―perempuan itu. Sasuke mnegerjap perlahan. Ini bukan mimpi, Sasuke bergumam dalam hati. Kembali teringat olehnya kejadian pahit yang ia alami beberapa tahun silam. Dengan perempuan itu yang duduk di depannya, meremas syal rajutan ibunya. Betapa bersalahnya ia waktu itu.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke tak bisa mengontrol suaranya. Parau. Suaranya terdengar parau. Apakah setelah lama tak berbincang suaranya separau itu? Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya ia melepaskan perempuan anggun yang kini duduk di depannya. Mencoba meraih sesuatu dari tas tangannya. Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Masih sama. Tak ada yang berubah. Sama sekali.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini," Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus mata Sasuke. Ia berbeda. Ia berbeda dari Sakura yang dulu. Sakura yang mau menyia-nyiakan waktunya demi sebuah hubungan tanpa rasa―perasaan sepihak, tepatnya. Ia terlihat lebih kuat, lebih baik dari Sakura yang dulu. Warna matanya kembali bersinar, tidak seperti terakhir kali saat Sasuke melihatnya. Menyedihkan. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya di atas meja dan mengambil perlahan lipatan kertas yang berada tepat di tengah meja bundar kecil di antara mereka.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Sakura. Pandangan herannya berubah, sesaat setelah ia benar-benar membuka lipatan kertas itu.

"Aku mengundangmu ke acara pernikahanku. Dua minggu lagi. Aku harap kau bisa hadir, Sasuke." Sakura berkata pelan. Wajahnya menampilkan senyum manis seperti dulu. kali ini tampak lebih berwarna.

"Hyuuga Neji?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari kartu undangan itu. Neji? Bukankah pria itu adalah kakak kelasnya saat SMU? Bermimpikah ia? Tidak, ia meyakinkan dirinya.

"Ya, kau mengenalnya bukan?" Sakura menganggukan kepalanya kecil. Membuat rambut merah mudanya bergoyang perlahan. Ia mengangkat tangannya , menyisipkan anak rambutnya yang sempat menutupi penglihatannya.

"Hn. Dia… kakak kelasku. Saat SMU." Sasuke masih belum percaya. Ia kembali membaca berkali-kali nama mempelai pria dalam kartu undangan itu. Tidak, ia tidak salah. Pria itu memang Hyuuga Neji. Memang kakak kelasnya.

"Ya. Di pernah menceritakannya padaku." Sakura kembali tersenyum. Tangannya dengan tiba-tiba merogoh tas tangannya dan mengambil ponsel miliknya. Melihat sejenak layar ponselnya dan sesaat kemudian mengangkat panggilan itu. "Halo?"

Sasuke tak mempedulikan Sakura yang tengah mengangkat telponnya. Ia masih menatap lekat selembar kartu undangan yang kini berada di tangannya. Secepat ini kah? Tidak, ini sudah lima tahun berlalu, Sasuke. Apakah kau lupa? Sedalam itukah kau menyesali perbuatanmu sendiri yang melepaskannya?

"Ne, Sasuke, aku rasa aku harus pergi. Terima kasih atas waktumu. Aku harap kau bisa datang di acara pernikahanku," Sakura beranjak dari kursinya sesaat sebelum tangan Sasuke menangkap lengannya.

"Nomor ponselmu. Bolehkah aku minta nomor ponselmu?" Sasuke menyadari tindakan kikuk dirinya sendiri. Dengan segera, ia melepas tangannya yang menangkap lengan Sakura.

"Tentu saja," Sakura mulai menyebutkan nomor ponselnya. Sasuke dengan canggung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai menekan layar ponselnya.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke mengucap canggung.

"Sama-sama. Sekarang, aku benar-benar harus kembali. Neji-kun sudah menungguku di depan." Sakura kembali beranjak dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kafe. Tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke mengikuti langkahnya. Keluar kafe dan melihat Sakura masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil sedan putih metalik yang kemudian melaju perlahan.

Sasuke hanya diam. Kembali diam. Ini sama seperti lima tahun silam di mana ia melepas Sakura begitu saja. Saat ia melihat Sakura melaju dengan mobil kecilnya.

.

.

.

"Halo," suara berat itu menyapa seseorang di seberang.

"_Halo, ada apa, Sasuke?"_ suara di seberang telepon terdengar begitu lembut. Masih indah seperti terakhir kali ia mendengarnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menucapkan sesuatu," Sasuke kembali menjawab. Senyum tipis menghiasi bibir pucatnya.

"_Ya?"_ suara bening itu kembali terdengar.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu. Maaf aku tidak bisa datang."

"_Terima kasih, Sasuke. Tak apa, aku tahu kau sibuk."_ Sakura menjawab dengan sedikit gurauan.

"Ya, aku sangat sibuk." _Dengan pengobatanku._ Tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku sudah selesai. Sampai jumpa," Sasuke berkata pelan.

"_Sampai jumpa,"_ Setelah jawaban singkat itu, Sasuke mengerjap perlahan. Rasa pusing di kepalanya tak ia pedulikan lagi.

Ia masih terduduk di ujung kafe yang telah menyakitinya dua kali. Menahan rasa sakitnya. Lima tahun memang bukan waktu yang singkat untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Mungkin sudah terlambat. Semenjak kepergian Sakura, tak ada lagi yang memperhatikan pola makannya, jam tidurnya, jam kerjanya, bahkan Sasuke sendiri lupa kapan ia terakhir merasakan nyamannya kasur. Ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk duduk di depan laptopnya. Setiap saat. Gilakah ia? Sangat. Ia gila karena dengan mudahnya melepaskan sosok kekasih yang sangat dibutuhkannya.

Semenjak saat itu, ia melakukan semuanya semaunya. Tanpa aturan. Jam kerja yang tidak kurang dari 20 jam, tidur tidak lebih dari 2 jam setiap harinya. Ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Tapi jangan salahkan Sakura. Sasuke bahkan tak pernah terbesit untuk membenci Sakura. Sakura adalah puzzle terindah di hidupnya. Ini semua salahnya, ia mengakuinya. Ia harus menyelasikan semua sendiri. Karena ia yang memulainya.

Dan ini penyelesaiannya. Ia duduk di pojok kafe itu lagi. Dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang, serta syal biru tua melilit lehernya. Natal ke-enam tanpa Sakura kali ini terasa lebih menyedihkan. Syal biru tua yang melilitnya membuatnya mau tak mau mengingat Sakura. Itu hasil rajutan Sakura. Perlahan ia mengerjap. Matanya yang sayu tak dapat menyembunyikan betapa tersiksanya ia saat ini. Ia menutup mata perlahan. Menghirup udara pojok kafe itu sekali lagi. Untuk yang terakhir. Dan ia tak membuka matanya lagi. Kata terakhir dalam hidupnya, _"Sampai jumpa,"_ Dan pojok kafe itu kembali menjadi Saksi betapa terpuruknya Sasuke. Pojok kafe itu menjadi saksi kepergiannya. Selamanya.

**The End**

**Err.. halo, halo, hey, hei. Maaf Uchiha –piip- muncul dengan fic baru lagi. Ehehe.. *garuk kepala* Bukannya ngelanjutin yang Forgotten aja-_- Hehe, maap maap ._.V Ini sequel dari yang Kepercayaan itu. Gaje ya? Emang. Ini dibuatnya beberapa jam setelah UAS selesai. Yeyyyyy! Oke, jadi curhat-_-V Hehe, maaf kalau gaje, aneh, dan lain lain. Mohon dimaklumi. –piip- hanya remaja labil yang mencoba mencari hiburan setelah UAS._. Wekaweka.. Err.. kebanyakan ngomong deh kayaknya ini –piip-. Yaudah, dari pada kebanyakan omong, mendingan langsung kelik-kelik tombol yang tulisannya review. Hehe.. NO NEED FLAMES, yaaa **

**Thanks for Reading **

**Uchiha Bersaudara – Uchiha –piip-**


End file.
